injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Blackest Night
Batman/Blackest Night '''is a character who's not to be underestimated. Despite his low health, he boasts a strong damage stat that's further boosted as his enemies take damage. He thrives on a full Blackest Night roster and can devastate the mid to later portions of a match, where opponents generally have 50% health or less. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Special Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from the Blackest Night Booster Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy '''Blackest Night Batman can be a quite effective glass cannon. As Batman's opponent's health declines, he is able to pack a larger punch. For every 1% of his enemy's missing health, Batman does 1% increased damage, for a bonus of 100% damage (200% total) when they are at 1 health. Constantly wearing down his opponents will empower him to finish them off quicker. The second part of his passive gives all other Blackest Night characters on his team a large unblockable chance on all attacks (which is increased by the number of Blackest Night teammates). As such, pair him up with other Blackest Night teammates to maximize his potential. Like with Red Son characters, his passive does include him and is increased by him. The LexCorp Set's full set effect's damage increases when Batman's passive is activated. This indicates that the change is to his base damage stat and not any form of additive damage. This also means that the difference in damage from things such as crit attacks or damage boosts is much higher than from other damage increase sources. Note: his damage is based on the opponent's current health percentage, so if he tags in while the opponent is at 10%, he will do 90% more damage despite not actually having done any damage to them. Gear On a full Blackest Night team, the 30% unblockable chance makes it easier for Batman to land an unblocked STUN. This increases his synergy with the Cloak of Destiny. Between his passive, which increases damage everytime his opponent takes damage, and the Cloak's damage boost against stunned targets, Batman can quickly finish off opponents with either his basic attacks or specials. The Cloak of Destiny also sets Batman up as an effective basic damage dealer or special user. Its 50% Crit Boost (when maxed) complements critical damage from either basic attacks or specials. Depending on the strategy, the following gears may work (Note: This does not limit other gears and loadouts): * Special User: ** Tantu Totem: Its one bar of power on tag-in gives Batman at least a chance for an unblocked stun. If Batman already had one bar, this means that he could fire off his powerful SP2 on tag-in, potentially KO his target, receive a power refund, and continue the carnage. Lastly, it provides critical chance to both his specials. ** Demonic Cloak and Czarnian Hook & Chain: These gear provide critical chance to Batman's specials. Furthermore, the Demonic Cloak provides an advantageous power gen boost and the Hook & Chain provide a boost to Batman's SP1. ** Heart of Darkness, The Ibistick, Fourth World Godly Mace, and League of Assassins Adept Knives: All these gears (except the Mace) boost Batman's power generation. They also provide a boost to at least one or both of his specials. The Heart of Darkness and the Ibistick provide DoT damage, whereas the Knives and the Mace provide area effect damage. * Basic Damage Dealer: ** Promethium Longsword, Powered Eskrima Sticks, Netherrealm Kama: They boost basic damage and grant high critical chance on basic attacks ** Knife Collection, Mutated Bone Spikes: They also boost basic damage and can add longevity to Batman with their healing on SP1 *Damage over time: **The Ibistick: It is the strongest DoT gear; as Batman's special 1 applies gear DoT twice in one use, making it doubly effective. This has strong synergy with Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's passive; as his lifedrain phase heals for 100% of DoT dealt against Martian Manhunter's opponent, even if the DoT is performed by a teammate. When several DoTs are running against a high health opponent (e.g. Superman/Injustice 2 or any Metal card), this can sap an enormous amount of health, potentially healing the whole team for more than their max health. **The Master's Death Cart: In addition to giving him power on tag in, if you use a special 1 while the Death Cart is firing, the Death Cart may apply the burn several times, whittling down his opponent quickly. **Tantu Totem: Gives him more power to endlessly spam his SP1. His own signature gears, Silicon Carbide Batsuit and his Cowl provide a hefty health boost to aid his low health, give another crit boost (Batsuit), or another source of stun on tag-in (Cowl). Interactions Good With * Other Blackest Night characters: ** Hawkgirl/Blackest Night: For her resurrection effect and helping to regain her Health per Knocked out characters. ** Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night: For his multi-purpose effects including Lifedrain to help Batman regain lost Health. ** Superman/Blackest Night: '''For his immunity to unblockable attacks and the health restore effect upon KO'ing an opponent he shares with Blackest Night teammates. Both, especially the latter, assist with Batman's low health stat. ' * '''Characters which amplify his damage, Batman/Prime, Lex Luthor/Prime, Green Arrow/Insurgency, but espcially the following:' ** Harley Quinn/Insurgency: In addition to her damage boost, her healing effect (especially when paired with her Dual .357 Revolvers) can add to Batman's longevity in a match. ** Harley Quinn/Animated: Same as above but this Harley gives a stronger damage boost and an additional power gen boost which can help Batman achieve his devastating SP2 quicker. ** Superman/Red Son: If there is any other Red Son character on the team, Batman has an additional 50% Damage Boost to his basic attacks - which could possibly mean defeating opponents faster in his basic attacks alone. * Characters that can boost or supplement Batman's low health: ** Lex Luthor/Insurgency, Lex Luthor/Krypto & Harley Quinn/Arkham: All three characters would give Batman a hefty boost to his low health. Harley Quinn takes Batman's endurance in a match a step further with her team healing effects, similarly as stated above. ** Green Arrow/Rebirth, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth & Deathstroke/Flashpoint: All three characters have long combo enders. If equipped with the Gauntlets of Azrael and the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, they could heal a tagged out, damaged Batman, giving him another chance to tear up the battlefield. ** Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice: Same as above (except with a 3-hit combo ender) that's supplemented with team healing from her special attacks. Good Against * Killer Frost/Prime: Since Batman practically doesn't need to use his Specials, if coupled with the right gears that increase basic attacks, he can easily lower Killer Frost's health without having to use his special(s). * The Flash/Reverse Flash: The same general case as above, along with Reverse Flash's "decently" low health stats, it can be an easy job for Batman to lower his health down. * Bane/Luchador & Batgirl/Cassandra Cain: Batman's SP2 comprises of three powerful hits (with each hit strong enough to KO opponents if their health is low enough). If the first or second hit KO an opponent, if either Bane or Batgirl tag in, their passives will not activate, giving Batman an opportunity to exploit their low health stats. Countered By * Characters that BOTH have a high amount of Health and Damage such as Superman/Injustice 2, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Darkseid/Apokolips, etc: This limits the effectiveness of Batman's passive and can possibly place him in dangerous situations due to his low health stat. * [[Superman/Blackest Night|'Superman/Blackest Night']]: As much as he is good with Blackest Night Batman, he is also good against him, having unblockable immunity shared among other Blackest Night teammates, making them his own worst enemy. * [[Killer Croc/Arkham|'Killer Croc/Arkham']] and Astro-Harness: Both their Armor and Power Shield effects respectively do not react with Batman's passive, making him deal normal damage and therefore, making them tougher to hit. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Cowl, Utility Belt, Black Lantern Ring, Bracers, and Explosive Batarang. *At the same time as Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's Challenge repeat in October of 2016, he was completely revamped with new stats and a different passive (which was in the 2.12 update). **He's the 4th character overall to get their passive upgraded and the 2nd character overall to get their stats upgraded. **He is also the character to receive by far the largest buff after release, as technically, Green Lantern/Red Son's crit immunity was added after he was announced but before he was released. *Previously, his former passive (before the 2.12 update) was Night Strength: Batman deals 20% more damage between midnight and sunrise. It was possible to change the time on the device clock to use this bonus at any time, but he was still very unpopular. His stats were 1,000/800 and his price was 182,000 Power Credits. *Interestingly enough, the Minimum and Maximum Damage for all Batmen' SP1 used to be the same! **However, this was changed in the 2.16 update. ***Now all characters that previously had reduced damage on their SP1 are now increased, but do not deal double damage. * You'll receive a free copy of a Silver character upon completing Challenge 10 of Battle 4 in Standard difficulty for his repeat. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Unblockable basic attacks Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Stun Category:Console Skin